Silly little girl
by Ryan Solace
Summary: I'm revising Chapter 2, it'll be up soon.


Matrix Fanfict. The characters are mine, except Neo, Morpheus, the Agents,  
blah blah.  
  
Chapter One: Stronghold  
  
"Up the stairs, to your left" he said on the cell phone, flare ran as fast as she could. There were agents swarming behind her. She got up the stairs, and when to the left. She could hear the ringing in the office near her. She opened the door, to find there was an old man in there, the janitor, but he was on the other side of the room, he wouldn't have time to get there, or see what was happening.  
"Shit!" she yelled. She ran across the room, and picked up the receiver, but before she could put it to her ear, she heard him shooting; the agent had taken control of the janitor. She turned and dived behind some cubicles. She heard him walking around,  
"Why not come out, Ms. Francis? We're going to find you, sooner or later." She yelled out to him.  
"It meant nothing to you. Didn't it. We were close; you showed that you were human! Not a machine!"  
"That was before I knew you were who you were." Tears were streaming down her face by now.  
"So it meant nothing to you?"  
"It never did." She picked up her cell phone and dialed,  
"Operator."  
"Spark, I need an exit."  
"I gave you one. Wait, there's one on the roof, emergency phone. Go now!" She got up and ran. She made it to the stairs, and jumped, using all the skill Neo had taught her, she jumped through the hole between the staircases. She made it to the roof access, and made it out. She could hear the phone ringing. She ran to it. It got shot.  
"DAMNIT! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" she was sobbing through her screams. There were three agents standing around her, to her front, the shot out phone. She held her head in her hands sobbing. They thought she had given up, they held their guns to her head, she pulled her gun out of her pink vinyl trench coat, she jumped, did a back flip over one of the agents, landed, shot him in the back of the head and ran. She made it to the end, and jumped off. At that point, she didn't care if she couldn't make the fall; it was better than dying at their hands. She turned, pulled her hunting daggers out, and stabbed them into the marble building. Her fall slowed, and she stopped, 5 feet from the ground. She let go, dropped. Gunshots ricocheted all around her, she ran. She made it to an alley and got her pink flower plated phone out.  
"Spark."  
"I know, down the alley, first on you right." She took off, heard the payphone ringing; she picked it up, and disappeared.  
  
When she woke up, she saw the familiar metal ceiling of the ship. "Flare, I'm sorry."  
"I don't care anymore."  
"It wasn't your fault."  
"Yes it was, I tried to change him, to make him human. I knew he was an agent all along. It was my own fault." The tall, thin guy standing above her, backed off.  
"Ok, if you want to blame yourself go right on and do it. I'm not going to deal with it anymore. You're right it was your fault. You got stupid."  
"I loved him!" she shouted through her tears.  
"And what did he do to repay that love?" The captain came in, she was tall, red hair, and wore a green spaghetti strap shirt.  
"Am I interrupting?"  
"No," Spark said, "I was just getting her out."  
"Ah, did you get the information?" The captain asked. Flare looked down at the ground.  
"Yes, but just barely. I was almost killed by three agents."  
"Good, the council will be overjoyed to hear you got the codes, you could get your own command for this." She smiled at her smaller, black haired double. Flare had always thought of Captain Geneva as a sister to her. It had been 5 years since Flare was unplugged, and Geneva had been there from the very start. It was her that unplugged Flare, who taught her about the real world, and everything else.  
"Well, we had better get back to Zion, the council didn't want us transmitting these, they're too important."  
"Geneva, why did they send me, why not Neo?"  
"Because they didn't think you could do it. They said, if anything, your death would help them understand what was in their stronghold."  
"oh" She got up, "I have to sleep now."  
"Flare, I knew you could do it."  
"Then why did you send me? You knew for a fucking fact that I was in love with him!" she shouted. The captain kept the same expression, she had a knack for being able to keep her cool, even when could tell she was ready to kill the person in front of her.  
"Because I knew, no, thought you were strong enough to do it. Obviously I was wrong, and I apologize. But you need to understand, the codes you have in your head, will end the war."  
"No they won't. Neo already tried that. And they said he was the only one who could. I can't I'm just, a silly little girl with a crush on a machine." Geneva looked at her, her cold commanding expression softened into that of a friend, and mentor.  
"Flare, you are an amazing girl, I knew all along you could do it."  
"Really?" She looked up at her, and her expression of defiance, turned into that of a student and friend.  
"Really really." Geneva hugged Flare, all the words they wanted to get out, though neither of them spoke it, they both understood. Suddenly there was another joining their hug.  
"Now this is nice." Spark laughed, and so did both women. For the first time in a while, flare actually laughed. "Now where are we off to?" Spark asked.  
"Zion," said the captain, "and tell them, Flare made it."\  
  
::Well, wasn't that fun. That's the end of Chapter one. Stay tuned for more action! I'll have chapter 2 up soon. Please send me reviews!:: 


End file.
